The Beginning
by Azrael Darksider
Summary: The is a prequel to the one shot,Pop Star that I did like 2 years ago. Someone asked for the story and I've just taken 'till now to do it. I'm just doing a test chpater now to see if I can still write. Tell me if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Grandma, grandma

"Grandma, grandma!!" a little 5 year old girl exclaimed as she jumped up into an older woman's arms. The woman laughed, her emerald green eyes dancing.

"Well hello, Emiko. Haven't seen you in a while, huh?" she said with a grin. A man came walking in with their bags, looking a little disgruntled.

"'Rora, did ya have to pack so m-oof!". "GRANDPA!!" Emiko interrupted. She leapt from her grandmothers arms and talked the man to the ground. Aurora laughed at them both. The man looked up from his place on the floor.

"How come you don't get tackled?" he whined. She just grinned.

"What, getting slow in your old age, Kouga?" She chuckled. The man scowled playfully while he lifted the girl off of him. A woman with long black hair and green eyes came in shaking her head.

"Emiko, what have I told you about jumping on your grandfather?" She asked sternly. Emiko looked up sheepishly.

"Not to do it, 'cause I might hurt 'im?" She almost asked. Kouga sputtered indignantly.

"Hey, I'm not THAT old!!" He exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Well those bags aren't goin' to move themselves, hun" Aurora told him with a smirk. A man came into the porch area.

"Here Kouga, I'll give you a hand." He said with a chuckle at the face Kouga was giving his wife. He turned to him with relief.

"Thanks Yoru"

"Grandma? Can you tell me the story about the wolf demon and the girl who fell down the magic well? PLEASE?" Emiko begged. Aurora traded knowing glances with her husband then glanced down at her and sighed.

"Oh, could those eyes get any bigger?" She asked playfully then tapped her lap. Emiko cheered and hopped up.

"Well, it all starts with a young girl, about 18 years old. She had long red hair and green eyes. She lived in America with her pet wolf, Kamui. She was going to Japan to visit her cousin, but when she got to their house, no one was there. So, she decided to look around and thought she heard something in the well house, for they lived on a shrine…"

The Beginning


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning – Chapter Two

A/N – Hi, Aurora Daisuke here. Sorry that this took so long but I had completely forgotten that I had started this as it was a late night impulse. These blonde streaks ain't in there for nothin'. Anyway, onto chapter two, and please forgive any typo's as I haven't done this for QUITE sometime.

"Hello! Anybody home?!" A girl called into the empty house. She had just arrived but the only one there was the family cat, Buyo. She scrunched her face up in annoyance.

"First time I'm in the country for 10 years and no one's home. Just my luck, eh, Kamui?" She asked the little black wolf beside her. Said young wolf looked up to his very best friend and master and shrugged.

_Maybe they're out shopping. You have to remember, we _did_ arrive 2 hours early, Master Aurora._ The girl heard in her head. Ever since she was small she always had an affinity for wolves and could even talk to some of them. She sighed.

"Good point. And don't call me master" _Yes, Master. _"Smartass. Well," She walked back outside, Kamui at her heels. "Let's take a look around to see if this place has changed any."

_According to your grandfather, this place hasn't changed for 500 years._ Kamui said. Aurora laughed.

"Well, that's grandpa. As much as I love him, I'm just glad I don't have to live with him." She said. Kamui nodded his agreement.

_I hope he doesn't try to stick a sutra on me like last time._ He grumbled. Aurora giggled at the memory. _It wasn't funny! It took 2 hours to get it off!_ He barked loudly. She just smiled. Suddenly, Kamui's ears perked up and he stared towards a small shed. Aurora looked down to her friend.

"What is it?" She asked. The little wolf shook his head.

_I don't know. _He said. He tried sniffing the air but got nothing. _It feels like there's something there but I can't smell anything._ Aurora stared at him, then started walking toward the shed. _Where are you going?!_ Kamui squeaked. Aurora turned her head.

"Well, we're not gonna find out what it is until we investigate." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Kamui gaped.

_B-Bu-But you don't even know what's in there! It could be dangerous!_ He stammered. Aurora shrugged.

"Nothing risked, nothing gained." She had reached the shed door and was staring at it. She breathed out slowly and grasped the handles. Kamui yelped and ran behind her legs.

_I can't watch!_ He wailed. She glanced down at the small quivering mass behind and glared.

"Not helping." She drawled. She looked to the doors and opened them with great gusto…only to sigh in irritation and slight disappointment.

"Kamui, you dolt. It's just the well." She said walking in. The little wolf snapped his eyes open.

_What! But it feels different than it did ten years ago!_ He said indignantly, following her. Aurora snorted.

"Yeah, right. No more late night horror marathons for you, mister" She said as she reached the well.

_But-_

"No buts! Come here and look! It's just a stinking dried up old well! Nothing scary or magical about it" (A.D. – Ho, you have no idea, girlie) As soon as she finished ranting, the well started to glow that familiar purple that we all know and love. "Wh-what the hell?!" She was dragged into the well. Kamui jumped in after her yelling:

_I TOLD YOU SO!!!!_

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning – Chapter 3

"_Ahhhhhh!!!_" Two pairs of screams suddenly broke the tranquil silence around the Bone Eaters well. A few miles away a small tornado stopped spinning and from its depths came a young wolf demon. He scented the air and frowned.

'It almost smells like Kagome but…. It's different. I'm going to find out what it is'

"Ginta, Hakkaku, I'm going ahead, catch up when you can!" he called as he swirled off again. His two underlings were left with the rest of the panting wolves. Again. They looked at each other and sighed.

_____ Back at the welll _____

"_AHHHHHH-OOF!!_" The screams were cut of as the two beings hit the ground. They both groaned in pain.

"Ow, I'm definitely feeling that tomorrow, ah" Aurora moaned. The tiny wolf beside her whined in agreement.

_I think we're feeling that now_, he whimpered. The girl slowly got up and stared up at the blue sky that wasn't there before…

"Uhhh, K-k-kamui?"

_Yes, Master?_

"I shouldn't be seeing the sky…"

_Why not?_

"We were in a building…with no skylight"

_Oh…_

"Yeah…"

_______ Just outside the well…________

The winds picked up for a slight moment before the wolf demon stopped in the small clearing. There was nothing immediately startling about this certain clearing. The only difference from every other one in Japan was the presence of a well. Even this would not alarm the passerby but there was a voice coming from it as well. The demon slowly crept up to the well and could hear more distinct words.

"….Shouldn't be seeing the sky…" There was a small whimper that sounded like those domesticated beasts that humans kept around them.

"We were in a building…" 'We? What the hell is the woman talking about? She is the only one I could smell within miles.' "…with no skylight" 'What is a skylight? That's it, I'm finding out what the hell is going on' He stood up and stuck his head over the edge. The woman gasped but he could see no specific features as she was in the shadows.

"What are ya' doing in there, woman? And who're ya' talking to?"

_________ Changing POV________

"What are ya' doing in there, woman? And who're ya' talking to?"

A shape that looked vaguely like a head popped over the side of the well. She couldn't see exactly who it was as the sun was behind them. She gasped in surprise. She kept silent until the stranger made his presence known again.

"Hey, woman, can ya' hear me?" He called down. She shook her head to clear it and responded.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" She called.

"Well, what are ya' doing in there?" he asked again in a slightly gravelly voice. Aurora liked its sound immediately.

"Well, we…fell….in?" She almost asked her companion. Kamui shrugged in uncertainty.

"Well, what did ya' do that for, stupid?" The voice asked in genuine confusion. Aurora changed her mind about him having a sexy voice.

"We didn't mean to do it, moron!" She yelled with indignity. She heard a sputter from above and what seemed like growling a second later and suddenly, the man belonging to the voice appeared in front of her. She quickly glanced over him as he sized up her and was quite pleasantly surprised.

'Wow, he's really hot! But…' She glanced lower. '…Is he wearing a skirt?!' she thought in disbelief. Her eyes were dragged back up as he opened up his perfect lips and spoke with that amazingly sexy voice…

________Changing POV_________

"Who're you calling a moron?! I'm not the one who fell in a well in the middle of a clearing at midday!!!" He yelled at her as he leaned forward to try and intimidate her. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed in anger as it slowly dawned on her what he had said. Her plump, exquisite lips puckered and pursed in a familiar scowl.... The demon froze as he saw her face.

'Ohhhhhhh no…..I recognize that face….' He thought in terror as his eyes widened. She clenched her fists in silent fury as she gulped in a big breath of air and…

________ Changing POV_________

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO, BUDDY?! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE LADY WHO _OWNS_ THIS PLACE AND I CAN JUST KICK YOU OFF OUR PROPERTY, YOU FREAKING BONEHEAD!! SO WHY DON'T YOU GET ALL OF YOUR FACTS BEFORE YOU START GETTING IN SOMEONE'S FACE LIKE THAT!!" When she finished her tirade her face was an alarming red as she breathed in her second breath in almost 30 seconds. A small cub that he didn't notice before went up to her and started licking her chin in a submissive/comforting posture. Meanwhile, as all this was happening, the black haired demon was backed up against the wall with said girl's finger in his face. He stood there, shaking with fright.

'N-n-n-n-no w-w-w-way!!! T-there's no way that there's two of the faces!' He thought frantically. They stood there in that position, one heaving, one calming down, until they heard approaching hurried footsteps and rushed voices…

"…Heard that scream come from over here, guys!" A rough young man's voice was heard.

"Okay, we'll meet you there, Inuyasha!" Another man's voice was heard in response. The demon groaned in despair.

"Did it have to be dog-breath?" He moaned quietly. Aurora heard him and stared at him in angry confusion.

'…the hell is he talking about?' she thought in frustration. She looked to the top of the well just in time to see a red, white and black blur land in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the passenger of this new stranger…

"Kagome?!"


End file.
